


promise me

by jjjjxce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts, Tired Hinata Hajime, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, cries sobs this is a vent plz, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: vent
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	promise me

“i’m just so tired” komaeda muttered. hajime glanced towards him, too anxious to make eye contact. the shorter nodded, not wanting to speak quite yet.

“it feels like i have everything and then all at once it’s slipping through my fingers and i can’t get it back,” a stray hair flew into komaedas face. he brushed it away, turning to hajime. the latter turned his body as well.

“do you feel like that too, hinata?” hajime wished he could say no. it was a question of whether he was selfish and needy or not, and he didn’t have it in him to lie. he responded with a nod, glancing down at his shoes.

“i promise i won’t slip through your fingers, haji- hinata.”

“you can call me hajime, you know,” the brunet stated, now fiddling with the laces on his worn converse. komaeda didn’t answer, instead he stared into space. zoning out was his favourite coping mechanism, hajime noted.

“sometimes i wish i were dead.” komaeda whispered later, as they lay in hajime’s bed together. hajime didn’t respond, but held his hand tightly. companionship helped him when he needed comfort, and besides, komaeda was touch starved.

“you aren’t allowed to die on me, nagito.” hajime murmured. komaeda squeezed his hand tighter, a silent fight that he was about to forfeit. hajime wished he could bask in the win.

“okay, hajime. you aren’t allowed either.” komaeda made him promise. they linked pinkies, smiling. the rest of the night was spent with nagito humming hajime to sleep. with a deeper voice from testosterone, the lullabies sounded much more appealing.

“i love you, nagito.”

“i love you too, hajime.” they fell asleep content that night, bellies filled to the brim with happiness to be in the others arms.


End file.
